For multiple reasons, farmers are seeking biologically-based pest control alternatives to commercial synthetic chemical pesticides. One “biocontrol” strategy is to increase the presence of the insects' natural enemies. These natural enemies may include beneficial entomopathogenic nematodes such as Steinernema spp or Heterorhabditis spp. These beneficial nematodes are parasites that prey on a variety of damaging insects but pose no danger to plants or humans.
Commercial production of beneficial nematodes can be in vitro (e.g., in fermentation tanks), or in vivo using susceptible insect hosts. Although both production systems have advantages, in vivo systems generally result in the production of better quality and more virulent nematodes. Further, more nematode species can be produced in vivo, and in vivo production methods do not require the use of expensive and complex equipment.
The current process for in vivo production and packaging of nematodes is based on the “White trap” method in which nematodes are collected in a solution, the solution is strained, and then the nematodes are concentrated and deposited into a package for shipment. While this method is generally effective, it is also relatively labor intensive, and manipulation of the nematodes causes damage and stress to the nematodes and generally results in a less-than-optimal nematode product.
The need exists for a nematode production system and process that requires minimal labor and produces superior quality nematodes. The process and system of the current invention is simple and efficient and produces virulent nematodes that have not been stressed or damaged.